Peter "JR" Wasilewski
Peter "JR" Wasilewski is the saxophonist for American ska punk band Less Than Jake, and former saxophonist of Connecticut ska bands JC Superska and Spring Heeled Jack. During Less Than Jake's set at the Orlando Warped Tour on June 6, 2006, JR's infamously long hair was cut by NOFX bassist, Fat Mike. Contrary to rumors, he did not lose a bet. JR graduated from Berklee College of Music in Boston, MA in May of 2000 with a Bachelors of Science in Music Education. He is a multi-instrumentalist, educator and has been performing professionally since 1993. JR composes his own solo music as well as collaborating with other artists as a co-writer. He contributed one track to the Drive-Thru Records tribute to Bob Dylan, under the name "The Stay at Home Joneses" which also featured secondary vocals by Roger. JR also ran an artist management company from 2002 to 2009, where he managed acts including There For Tomorrow, The Higher, These Green Eyes and Hidden In Plain View. Connecticut ska Wasilewski, a Connecticut native, had his beginnings in the Connecticut ska band, JC Superska before joining New Haven ska band Spring Heeled Jack. He played tenor saxophone and provided additional vocals up until their breakup in 2000. Other notable members of Spring Heeled Jack include Chris Rhodes of The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, former Reel Big Fish trumpet player Tyler Jones, and former Lost City Angels vocalist Ron Ragona. Less Than Jake After the breakup of Spring Heeled Jack U.S.A. JR replaced Less Than Jake saxophonist Derron Nuhfer soon after the band's release of Borders & Boundaries in 2000. To avoid the confusion of having two Petes within the band (then-trombonist Pete Anna being the second), Pete Wasilewski was dubbed JR: Pete Junior. The nickname has stuck, even following the departure of Pete Anna after the 2001 Warped Tour. The first album he appeared on with the band was 2003's Anthem. He provides vocals as well as saxophone live and when recording. Discography Spring Heeled Jack * Static World View (1996) * Songs From Suburbia (1998) Less Than Jake * Anthem (2003) * B is for B-sides (2004) * B is for B-sides (Remixed) (2005) * In with the Out Crowd (2006) * Absolution for Idiots and Addicts (EP) (2006) * GNV FLA (2008) * Greetings From Less Than Jake (2011) * Seasons Greetings From Less Than Jake (2012) * Greetings & Salutations From Less Than Jake (2012) * See the Light (2013) * Live From Astoria (2016) JC Superska * JC Superska (1993) * Hepstepper (1995) The Amazing Royal Crowns * The Amazing Royal Crowns (1998) Ann Beretta * To All Our Fallen Heroes (1999) Bonnie McKee * Honey (2004) The Mountain Movers * We've Walked In Hell And There Is Life After Death (2008) Billy Reese Peters * Almost Heaven (2006) Reel Big Fish * A Best Of Us... For The Rest Of Us (2010) The Interrupters * Say It Out Loud (2016) Ice Nine Kills * IT Is The End (2018) External links *JR's Twitter Profile }} Category:Band Members